The Insanely Insane Talk Show!
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.
1. Chapter 1

KFGirl: This should like, make you laugh your heads off. (Hopefully.) PLEASE R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or Dean Winchester.

* * *

The Insanely Insane Show

Hello and welcome... this show about me bringing our TMM characters here from their dimension.. Ha ha.. they cannot escape!!! Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hello and welcome to The Insanely Insane Show! My permanent guests are Kishu, Ichigo, and Dean Winchester. Dean's my sane Co-Host.. I dragged him from Supernatural, poor Sam.

Dean: You mean poor me! What am I doing here?

Me: Oh, you'll see... you'll see...(lightning flashes in the background)

Dean: PLEASE tell me you saw that too.

Me: Uh, nope!

Dean: o.O;...

Me: Time for our first guest!

(floor opens a hole and out comes Ichigo, landing on her bum)

Ichigo: Ow!! Guh! Where am I?

Me: Welcome to the Insanely Insane Show.. Please take a seat.

Dean: Oh. MY. GOD!! YOU'RE BRINGING BUG-EYED FREAKS HERE!! LET ME OUT!!!

Me: STAY!

Dean: But.. WHY?!

Me: Because.

Dean: You're INSANE!

Me: Dur.

(Ichigo takes a seat by Dean.)

Me: So.. Ichigo.. rumor has it you slept with Kishu..

Ichigo: What?! No!!

Me: Oh you poor girl!! You must be emotionally scarred for life!! How big was it?

Ichigo: NO!! WHAT?!

Me: How big was IT?

Ichigo: Oh EW! I don't know since I didn't sleep with him!

Dean: (freaked out) Don't talk about that on TV! That's just sick!!

Me: ... You're right.. Let's bring in our next guest!

(Kishu comes in by being shot through a cannon. He lands on his face.)

Kishu: That hurt.. where am I?! I AM KISHU!! Oh, hey Koneko! (purrs)

Ichigo: ...

Dean: A pale green haired pointy eared alien?! What next, a monkey girl?!

Me: She'll be here, patience!

Dean: ...This is hell.

(Kishu takes a seat next to me. Yay.)

Me: So.. Kishu.. what's your mission..?

Kishu: You're seriously asking that?

Me: Does this LOOK like the face of someone kidding?! (lightning flashes, face looks creepily without emotion)

Kishu: whimpers No... I plan to take over the world.. WITH MAN-EATING SPORKS!!!

Me: MAN-EATING?

Kishu: Yeah, that way I get all the chicks.. (winks at Ichigo)

Ichigo: ...

Me: Even the fat ones?

Kishu: GAH NO!! I forgot about that!!

Me: Ha ha!

Ichigo: ...

Dean: ... You're twisted.

Me/Kishu: Why thank you!

Ichigo/Dean: oO

Me: Heh heh.. Dena.

Dean: Don't call me that!!!

Ichigo: It suits you perfectly!

Dean: Shut it, bug-eyed freak.

Kishu: Don't call my koneko a bug-eyed freak!!!

Due to this scene bein' to 'violent'... (glaring at the editors who coughs), we have to skip this..

(Comes back into view, we see Kishu and Dean with bandages and bruises. )

Ichigo: The horror...

Me: That was amusing!

Ichigo: You're... strange, you know that?

Me: Well, DUH. Why didn't you use sporks, Kishu? HONESTLY.

Kishu: I have daggers, you know.

Me: But sporks are cooler.

Dean: Again, WHY am I here?

Me: Because I like you-- I mean, I like torturing you. (turns red)

Kishu: Someone has the hots for Dena-

Dean: CUT THAT OUT!

Kishu: -but not for me? Something's very wrong with that.

(They get ready to fight, Ichigo and I sigh..)

CameraDude: Go to a commercial! Here's a word from our sponsor!

This show brought to you by Sporks!©, the only thing cool enough to stab people with.

* * *

KFGirl: Well, how was it? Did you like it? More coming soon if people send reviews and ideas! Ideas are GREATLY welcomed! Flames, I dunno. They hurt. 


	2. Chapter 2

KFG: Ok, I kicked it in gear today, and maybe will even get a chapter of Chibi Mew Mew out, kay? Enjoy? (sweat) ;;

* * *

The Insanely Insane Talk Show!

Chapter Two

Me: Ok, I kicked Dean out, he's not fun anymore and he works to eliminate ghosts. (shudder) SO I have brought like my bestest internet friend EVER on here! (coughs) Sully! (looks around) Hey, where'd he go??

Kish: You seriously want him here?

Me: Yes please. :3

Kish: (sighs and drags a tied up boy struggling from behind chair)

Me: Sully! o-o (unties him and has him sit in a chair across from Kish)

Sully: Evil. Manipulating. Shrew.

Me:3

Sully: I hate you. And him. A lot. (glaring at KFG and Kish)

Me: (tears build up and lip quivers)

Sully: ..Was I supposed to say something else? My teleprompter's acting fuzzy..

Me: (huffs) You can just be nice is all.

Sully: Uh. Maybe I've forgotten but.. You were the one who blackmailed me into coming here, and hetied me up for.. geez I don't know why he even did that.. (makes a face)

Me: lol I told him to.

Kish: And I just hate you.

Me: (nod nod)

Sully: I figured as much, leprechaun.

Kish: ...

Me: Eek, don't call him that! hugs Kish

Kish: Just because I'm green and short doesn't make me an Irish Midget!

Sully: So what am I doing here again?

Me: For pure entertainment.

Sully: ..Or did you just want me to watch you hug the perv?

Me: He's not a perv, shut up! Besides, I'm not the one who giggles at the word bananas.

Sully: Oh he isn't? Look at where his hands are. Hehe, cut it out.

Me: And what??

Sully: How do bananas have anything to do with this? ... (snort)

Me: What do you mean his hands?

Sully: Look at where they are.

Me: (clueless) (feels something... contemplates) (stabs Kish with a sharp spork) I don't appreciate my ass being touched. ((glares at Sully as we RP this))

Sully: Yeah.. See, this is why you should trust me more.. I know things.. I'm a knower.

Me: You're pig headed too. Ok time for Ichigo now! (said girl slides into the room and onto the chair)

Sully: (twirls finger) Yippie.

Ichigo: Hey, what gives?! I was talking to Aoyama-Kun!

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW.

Sully: Yay, another hyper fangirl.. of her own life...

Me: Shh. Why's Kish being so quiet?

Sully: Oh uh... (lifts foot off of squirming bag) He's not in there.

Me: (eyes widen)

Ichigo: (eyes widen)

Me: Get him out!

Ichigo: Leave him in there!

Me: Mou, shut up!

Sully: Who's Mou?

Me: No one. It's a.. sigh and a groan.

Sully: I see. Anyway, Seamus down here can't come out.

Me: (eyes bag) Why not?

Bag: MMPH!

Sully: Because I say so.

Me: You realize he can just teleport out, right? That could be someone else in there.

Sully: No he can't. He doesn't have powers.. No, Seamus is in here.

Me: Who's Seamus?

Sully: (opens bag, out falls a little Leprechaun) Who'd you think was in there?

Me: Kish.

Ichigo: Kish. Where'd KISH go then?

Kish: I'm behind him with a knife.

Sully: He's behind me with a knif - WHA?!

Me: Bad Kishie!!

Ichigo: (rolls eyes)

Sully: (bleeds)

Kishu: HAHAHAHA! HE'S FINALLY DEAD!

Sully: (hits a boombox on the way down that plays the sound "DUN DUN DUN")

Ichigo: Oh shit.

Me: (glaring at Kish, walks straight up to him and grabs collar) (yells in his ears) HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD?!

Sully: (pops back up holding ketchup packet) TA-DA!

Me: (lets go of Kish and hugs Sully) YAY! (smacks Sully) Bastard.

Sully: Owww... (necks snaps)

Me: Oops. OO;...

Sully: (hops up with a mini-boombox that plays a cracking sound) TA-DA!

Me: (knees him) Baka!!

Ichigo: (sweat-dropping)

Sully: (coughs up a lung)

Me: Yeah I'm not falling for that.

Sully: N- no really..

Me: Uh huh, sure.

Ichigo: KFG... That's a real lung..

Sully: (clutching stomach and coughing up blood)

Me: Nice magic trick, Sul.

Sully: Gak! (dies)

Me: (sits back on the chair with a sigh)

Sully: (gets pale)

Me: Now what? (looks at Ichigo and Kish)

Kish: (giggling)

Me: Oo What?

Kish: (unzips his back and reveals he's SULLY!)

Ichigo: (unzips her back and reveals she's.. Beyonce'?) Wait. Wrong zipper. (unzips again and reveals KISH!)

Me: (passes out)

* * *

KFG: Well, Sully and I RPed on AIM and this came out. It's very random, I know. Sully has a great dislike for Kish. lol Review? 


End file.
